


#1 Dad

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bucky has a Good Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-04-23 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Bucky & The Baby Hydra Left Him With & Becoming a "Mommy" Blogger
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Original Baby Character
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	#1 Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

An good art.

  



End file.
